


Nothing Holding Me Back

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Dick riding, F/F, G!P, Lots of Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, fucked from behind, g!p Ymir, handjob, intercourse, tarzan Ymir, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia is part of a research team settled in the Karenese jungle. On their journey to their campsite, they stumble upon an unlikely saviour. A woman named Ymir with no identity and no idea who she is, or why she was in the jungle for so long. The only true problem, though? Ymir is utterly shameless and wants nothing more than to ravish Historia at any given moment. Historia, for her part, does some exorcise in restraint, but such unbridled attraction can't be withheld for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yas smutty tarzan au. I love sin and also following chapter 93 I am dead inside

Hanji was jumpier than usual, which was saying a lot. Historia was well accustomed to Hanji’s moods and erratic behavior. It came with the job of being her assistant. They were busy walking through the Karanese jungle, heading towards what Historia hoped to call home for the next month. They couldn’t drive there because there were no roads—obviously—and the forest was too dense to do anything other than go on foot.

“Ah man, I hate nature,” Jean muttered behind them, slapping a hand against his neck. “Damn mosquitoes.”

Hanji laughed. “As I’m sure nature hates you too, Jean!”

Eren laughed in amusement, to which Jean whirled on him. “What was that, Jaeger? Did you _giggle?_ ”

Eren sucked in a breath. “I do _not_ giggle.”

“Sounded like a giggle to me!”

“Guys, please don’t yell. There could be wild animals close by,” Armin told them.

“Armin.”

“Do you always let your boyfriend settle your fights for you?” Jean taunted.

Eren released an angered yell, but then his next words were muffled and Historia turned slightly in curiosity to see that Mikasa had stepped in and wrapped her scarf around his head. She was much stronger than him, so Eren struggled to pull the scarf off. Mikasa glared at Jean until he huffed and walked a little farther away. Marco immediately went to Jean’s side, probably to comfort him, and Annie and Sasha snickered behind Mikasa as they watched Eren near suffocate.

Historia turned back around and sighed.

“We should almost be there,” Hanji told her with certainty. “Our camp should be up and fully functional by now.”

Historia merely nodded. She really did like Hanji, enough to come all the way out here just for some research experiment. Apparently there was a special sort of bamboo that grew in this forest, and Hanji wanted to harness the power of the material and figure out what made it and how they could grow it in cities. Hanji had stacks of papers written up on her recent encounters with these plants, but it had taken Historia’s financial backing for the project to finally take off. Hanji was ecstatic, and Historia was more than happy to see Hanji being happy. Of course, Historia had to agree with Jean. She hated the humid air, the bugs sitting happily on her sweaty skin and the echo of animals somewhere in the distance.

“What do you think we’ll find out here?” Historia found herself asking.

Hanji hummed. “Well, I detected a large deposit of iron bamboo in this jungle, so I expect to find fields of it. I also hope to finally figure out what makes these things the way they are. Think of this as an exotic holiday!”

Historia smiled when Hanji did. Her excitement could be infectious sometimes. Her smile dropped immediately when something snapped, leaves rustled and a deep, angry growl filled the air. Everyone in the group stopped dead in their tracks. 

From their right more leaves and bushes rustled, and then the shine of large, yellow eyes peeked at them through the foliage. Historia gulped and backed up slightly into Hanji, but Hanji halted her with strong hands at her shoulders.

“Don’t move,” Hanji whispered to her. “If we run, it’ll attack.”

“Wh-what is it?”

Hanji swallowed. “I think it might be a predator.”

Historia licked her suddenly dry lips. Was this it? Were they going to be attacked and eaten by a wild cat? Before even making it to the campsite? Historia would laugh at the absurdity if she wasn’t frozen by terror. The others in the group were much the same, and they all slowly inched closer until they were behind Hanji. There was an unspoken command on Hanji’s face, a determination and fierceness that made everyone feel a little bit safer, like they were a little less likely to be mauled to death. Regardless of what Hanji could actually do against a massive animal, her rigid stance in front of them seemed powerful. Historia gently took Hanji’s elbow.

“What are you doing?”

Hanji inhaled softly. “I am the senior researcher here. Most of you are still in college. It’s my duty to keep you safe.”

The cat stepped out of the bushes, and sure enough it was a jaguar. It was much bigger than Historia would have thought, with midnight black fur and long, stained fangs. It growled again, a low and deep sound in its chest. They all felt the sound vibrate beneath their feet. Historia felt a drop of sweat travel down the length of her back. It really didn’t help that it was hot as fuck and they were all exhausted from so much walking.

“Hanji, ma’am, what are we going to do?” Eren whispered hurriedly. Despite the strained expression on his face, which he probably hoped looked like fearlessness, his voice was heavy with fear.

“Stand firm and hope it goes away,” Hanji told them. “Don’t move and don’t talk again.”  


Mouths promptly shut with a click. Hanji reached behind her pants and pulled out the knife she kept there, but they all knew that a small knife like that wouldn’t match up to sharp claws and thick muscles. The wild cat started circling them, tail up in the air and gently swaying. Those yellow eyes had an intelligence to them that made Historia’s stomach curl in on itself. Her heart was beating so hard that she worried that the cat would hear it.

They stayed like that for a long while, clustered together, gripping onto each other’s clothes and limbs while the animal circled them, watching them. The air began to stink of fear and sweat. Minutes could have gone by or hours. Hell, it felt like days. Historia was really starting to believe that this was the day she would die, when a sound from above stopped the jaguar in its tracks. It paused and lifted its huge head, yellow eyes widening. It pulled lips back over sharp teeth and hissed loudly.

Everyone jumped when loud noises suddenly exploded around them, hooting and thumping and even some screaming. Black bodies began swinging between then trees, making leaves float to the ground. The jaguar must have been spooked, because it started to slowly back away, glancing at them as though it was sad it couldn’t have them as a snack. The noises suddenly stopped then and the leaves settled on the ground. The jaguar paused as well, glancing up into the trees. There was nothing there. As if suddenly encouraged, the cat whirled around and pounced, huge claws extended to sink into any waiting flesh. Eren and Jean both stumbled back first, taking most of the group with them. Hanji lost her footing and crashed into them, and that left Historia the only one standing in the way of an attacking animal.

She didn’t even have time to scream, could only lift her arm as if that would somehow save her life, but then a blur of brown flashed across her eyes and the jaguar disappeared. Snarls and hisses followed alongside rustling and snapping sticks. A loud crack turned to silence. Historia dropped down onto her knees, too shaky to stand.

“What was that?” she whispered.

“Historia!” Hanji rushed to her side, checking every inch of her body for injury. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Historia told her. “It didn’t get me. It… something stopped it.”

“Something?”

The bushes where the animal had fallen rustled, and then its large body dropped to the floor before them, head twisted around. It was dead. While all eyes looked down at the body in shock, the bushes rustled again and a figure stepped out.

It definitely was _something._ She was tall and brown, long hair down to her shoulders but matted with sticks and leaves and dirt. Her eyes were a molten sort of brown, shifting into gold in the above sunlight. Her body was dirty as well, but underneath all that was hard, chiseled muscle. She didn’t look like she had any fat on her at all, just pure muscle. When she fully stepped out of the bushes, Historia realized that she was naked, too. She didn’t seem to care, though, even when all eyes followed her figure and Historia noticed a penis hanging between her thighs. Instantly Historia looked away, but the strange woman was walking towards her and from her position on her knees, it was decidedly difficult to look anywhere else.

“U-um, thank you for saving me!” she squeaked out, head tilted far back to stare at the stranger’s face and _not_ her dick or breasts. The woman, however, didn’t seem to understand her. Beyond the tangled mess of her hair Historia could see a splatter of freckles over her cheeks. It was oddly cute on such a muscled individual. But what on earth was she doing here? And how the fuck had she just wrestled a wild cat with her bare hands?

One such bare hand reached out to her, and Historia stared at it for a long second before she finally realized she was supposed to take it. The woman hoisted her up immediately, but instead of simply letting go, she pulled Historia against her body and leaned in, lips at Historia’s ear. Historia expected the stranger to whisper something in her ear, but instead she sniffed her hair and Historia shoved her away with a yell.

“What’re you doing!?”

The woman cocked her head to the side, a confused expression on her face. Historia felt Hanji’s hands settle on her shoulders. “Well, this is quite the, er,” she cleared her throat, “surprise.”

“Did she fight that jaguar?” Eren yelled behind them. “How the fuck?”

“Look at all those muscles,” Sasha exclaimed. She rushed forward and paused beside Hanji and Historia. Her eyes immediately landed between the woman’s legs. “Oh and, whoa, okay. That’s there.”

Historia felt her cheeks burn. The wild stranger, however, only stared at them with open curiosity. Her eyes were a little wide, like she couldn’t fathom what she was seeing. It was really funny, considering that Historia felt exactly the same.

“Someone cover her dick, please,” Jean muttered behind them.

“Feeling self-conscious there, Jeanbo?” Eren shot back.

“No, you jackass! I just don’t want an eyeful of penis!”

Armin started laughing, surprising them all. It was Mikasa who stepped forward to offer the coat in her bag, though. She draped it over the woman’s shoulders and scowled at the boys. “You’re all useless,” she said. “And no staring at the naked lady.”

Marco cleared his throat, face flushed. “No problem with that.”

Hanji sighed loudly. “Do you have a name?” she asked the woman. “Can you speak?”

They all held their breaths, waiting. All the woman did was stare in confusion at the coat and then casually slide it off. Mikasa sighed and put it back on her.

“Do you understand language?” Hanji tried again, and again the woman just tilted her head.

Historia felt oddly protective of the woman suddenly, so she waved a hand in Hanji’s direction. “She might be lost,” she said. “Maybe she lost her memory. We should take her with us and have the medical team look her over.”

Hanji nodded. “I suppose we should. Who knows how long she’s been out here.”

“She can also probably protect us from predators,” Eren supplied. “Since she seems very capable of doing that.”

The woman shrugged the coat off again, and Mikasa merely put it back on again. “I think she likes being nude,” Mikasa observed calmly.

 “I’m sure some of us here like her being nude too,” Annie commented snidely. Some started to laugh, but Historia went red in the face. Annie was looking directly at her with that piercing stare of hers. Historia cleared her throat and joined Mikasa by the woman’s side.

“My name is Historia,” she told her gently. “We’re going to take you with us, okay? You need help. Can you do that? Can you follow us?”

The woman stared at her intently. She reached out suddenly and gently touched Historia’s face. She traced the line of her jaw, silent, and then gave the barest nod. Historia’s tummy fluttered at the realization that the woman understood her.

“Can I take your hand?” Historia asked. Furrowed brows was her only response, so she held her hand out and stared imploringly. The woman looked at her hand and her confusion melted away. Without hesitation she slid her hand against Historia’s and intertwined their fingers. Historia’s face flushed and the woman looked proud of herself.

Hanji declared that they continue on, so that’s what they did. Historia and her charge ended up lagging behind the group, mainly because the strange woman kept pausing and trying to touch her. At some point Historia had to grab both her hands to stop her. It also didn’t help that she kept discarding the clothes they were trying to keep on her, and eventually Mikasa just took her coat back and ignored them the rest of the walk. Historia couldn’t stop staring at the woman, though. She definitely needed a desperate shower and a haircut.

Once they finally made it to the campsite they were given cool glasses of water and a spot to rest in the shade. Historia had to forgo a quick rest, though, because the wild woman was still gripping her hand and she looked a little spooked.

“Historia, take her over to Nanaba to get checked out. We can also send a picture of her to Levi back in Sina, see if anyone recognizes her. I’m putting you in charge of this woman. Can you do that?”

Historia’s tummy fluttered. She nodded mutely and then pulled the woman with her towards the medical tent. All the researchers and assistants around them were gawking, staring at the woman’s nakedness and also looking away hurriedly because of said nakedness. Historia would have felt bad for this woman, having so many people see her body like this, but she didn’t seem to care at all. Her eyes were wide again as she glanced all around them, from the people to the tents—and boy, there were a lot of tents. Most were for sleeping, but they also had many set up for various experiments, one for eating and even a recreational one. Being civilized human beings, they couldn’t live in the jungle for a month without some sort of entertainment. Historia just wanted to sit down and take a breather, but she couldn’t.

They entered Nanaba’s tent, where the lead doctor was packing away a box of medical supplies. She didn’t immediately stand, but she heard them. “I will be with you in a second,” she said. Once she finished she straightened and slid her hands into her white coat pockets. When she turned to them, her blue eyes widened in concern at the sight of the woman. “Who is this? What happened?” She gesture for them to move closer.

Historia was grateful that Nanaba didn’t immediately stare at the woman’s dick like she’d never seen one. Sure, she’d definitely looked at it, but she was all professional. Historia urged the woman to sit down on the nearest bed, where Nanaba moved in to start looking her over.

“We found her out in the jungle,” Historia answered. “She doesn’t seem to understand us when we speak to her, but she managed to follow some of my instructions.”

Nanaba nodded. She was tilting the woman’s head this way and that, checking for any head injury. She then gently prodded her arms and legs, testing out her limbs. She flashed a small light in her eyes and hummed softly to herself. “Can you follow my finger?” she asked, lifting said finger. At first the woman merely stared at Nanaba’s face, but then she wiggled her finger and that captured her attention. As expected, the woman followed Nanaba’s finger as she moved it left to right and left again. “She seems perfectly fine,” she said. “No injuries at all. And I haven’t seen such a strong body in well, ever. I think she just needs a good clean and some clothes.”

Historia exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “I guess I should take her to the showers then. Hanji said we should send a picture of her to Levi and see if anyone that side recognizes her.”

“Good idea. I’d like to take a few samples of her blood, too. Might be she was drugged and simply can’t remember anything. God knows what psychopaths do these days.”

While Nanaba found a needle, Historia gently took the woman’s hand. “Are you still okay?” she asked even knowing full well she’d get no answer. The woman merely stared at her.

“Okay. This will definitely hurt a bit.” Nanaba pulled her arm down and stuck the needle in the moment she found a viable vein. But the woman didn’t even flinch, only stared intently into Historia’s eyes and then around the tent. It was only when Nanaba pulled the needle out and stuck some cotton wool on there with a plaster that she finally glanced at her arm, surprised. “I’ll let you know if were hear anything,” Nanaba told her with that charming smile of hers. If Historia wasn’t so concerned for this strange woman, then she would have definitely been swooning. “Just get her cleaned up and stick to her side, alright?”

Historia nodded and left Nanaba’s tent, wild lady in tow. People still gawked, but word must have gotten out and no one looked too surprised anymore. She headed straight for the shower tent, stopping halfway there to gather some clothes that she hoped would fit her new friend. The whole way the woman kept staring silently at everything around her. She didn’t release Historia’s hand until Historia had to pry her fingers away, and even then she didn’t seem all too pleased. Historia sighed softly in exasperation and pulled her into one shower section, closing the curtain around them. She turned the water on and set the clothes down on a nearby bench.

“Okay. There is water, and here is a sponge and some soap.” She turned and held the mentioned items out for her. “Please clean yourself and get dressed.” It was a long shot, Historia knew that. The woman stared at her hand then at her face in curiosity and then tried to leave the room. Historia grabbed her by the hand and shook her head. “Fine, I’ll wash you!” She shrugged out of her shirt and pants—a little embarrassed to be in her underwear in front of this person, and then stepped underneath the water. The woman followed a little too eagerly.

Historia struggled to wash the top of her, since she was very tall, but steadily she scrubbed all the grime off her skin. She clipped her nails too and washed underneath them, brushed her teeth at least three times and grabbed a pair of scissors she’d taken from Nanaba. The woman didn’t move an inch as Historia sheared off locks of dirty, matted hair. When it was short enough, Historia set the scissors aside and finally washed her hair. It took at least four washes to get it clean enough to run her fingers through, but once she was done the woman looked… well, she was hot as hell. The way she stared at Historia’s face held such an odd innocence to it that Historia felt nasty being in front of her while she was naked.

“There,” she said, smiling. “You actually look human now.” She ran her fingers though her hair again, making sure she got all the soap out. She noticed a dark spot behind her neck and grabbed the sponge again to clean it away, spinning the woman around. After scrubbing at her skin, Historia realized with a soft gasp that it wasn’t dirt, but a tattoo. They hadn’t seen it before because the woman’s hair had been covering it. A small word, four letters, running vertically along the ridge of her spine at the base of her neck— _Ymir._

“Ymir?” she whispered. The woman went still, and then she turned slowly and they locked eyes. “Is that your name?” Historia asked. “Ymir?”

The woman reached out and gently rested a hand against Historia’s chest. She looked absolutely astounded. It was so adorable that Historia laughed. “Historia,” she whispered.

The laugh stopped abruptly and she blinked water from her eyes. “Did you…. Just say my name?”

“Historia,” she repeated, a little louder, smiling.

Historia swallowed. “Alright. Yes, I’m Historia. And you’re Ymir. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ymir gave her a big, toothy grin. She pressed her palm to her own chest. “Ymir,” she said. Her accent sounded a little off, making Historia worry over how long she’d been alone in the jungle, how long she had gone without speaking. But her voice was very pleasant to listen to, so much so that it definitely sent a jolt down Historia’s spine.

“It’s a nice name, Ymir. Thank you for saying it.”

“Historia,” Ymir said again. She suddenly pulled Historia against her, and then she brushed their lips together and Historia let out a surprised yelp. Despite how much she shouldn’t let it continue, she couldn’t pull away. Despite her clearly superior strength and the fact that she could definitely kill a person with her bare hands, she was so gentle. Her hands left Historia’s hips to cup her face, and then Historia tasted toothpaste and Ymir’s tongue found hers and if she wasn’t soaked before, she definitely was now. Ymir backed her up against the tent and out of the water, and Historia finally pulled away to suck in some air and put distance between them. Ymir looked at her in confusion and disappointment. Her short hair was all mussed up and her eyelashes held drops of water, making her golden eyes look so pretty that Historia wanted to yell up at the ceiling.

“No,” she told Ymir, a hand lifted in warning. “We shouldn’t do this. We don’t know each other, and the way you are now, this is me taking advantage of you.”

Ymir took a step away, eyes falling to the floor. Historia noticed with a flush that Ymir’s cock had grown hard, so she closed her eyes and took in very deep breaths. Right. There was definitely no doing _this._ What would Hanji think of her, if the first thing she did was jump the wild jungle woman? Not happening.

“I’m sorry, Ymir,” she whispered. She reached out and took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s not that I don’t want to, alright? You are, well,” she cleared her throat and blushed harder. “You’re quite attractive. We just can’t.” There wasn’t even a guarantee that Ymir understood her at all, since all she did was stare. So Historia shut the water off and towel dried her—blushing furiously when she had no choice but to dry Ymir’s dick—and then she helped her slip clothes on and changed back into her own. Surprisingly Ymir didn’t protest at the clothes or try to take them off, but she scowled at them and didn’t seem too pleased either.

“I’m afraid nudity is frowned upon here,” Historia told her with a laugh. “Just endure it for now, okay?”

Ymir didn’t nod or show any acknowledgment of her words. Had her nod back in the jungle really happened? At least when she held her hand out Ymir immediately took it, and together they left the showers and headed to Hanji. Now people were gawking for a completely different reason. With the terrible hair gone and her skin shades lighter with all the dirt and grime off, Ymir looked like a different person. Still a little wild, but an actual human. And she was extremely attractive. Exactly Historia’s type, too, but she desperately pushed those thoughts away. Hanji was hurrying out of a tent when Historia finally found her, glasses crooked on her nose.

“Ah, Historia!” she grinned broadly at Ymir. “And our wild savior. Don’t you look nice all cleaned up? What did Nanaba have to say?”

Ymir immediately reached out and grabbed for Hanji’s glasses. “Ymir, no!” Historia scolded her, snatching her hand away. Ymir frowned at her.

“Historia, no,” Ymir whined at her.

Hanji lifted both brows. “Ymir? Is that her name? Is she speaking now?”

Ymir kept trying to grab Hanji’s glasses, so Historia took both her hands and wrapped her arms around them. Ymir was incredibly strong, though, so she ended up lifting Historia off her feet. “Er, not quite. She can only seem to say my name right now. I don’t think she knows how to speak, or at least hasn’t spoken for a very long time. Nanaba says she’s healthy, but took some blood to run tests. We haven’t taken her picture yet.”

Hanji nodded. “Let’s do that then, and then the both of you can head down to your tent and relax for the rest of the day.”

Historia’s heart stuttered. “She’s sharing my tent?”

Hanji was already fiddling with her phone camera. “Hm? Oh, yup. We have no extra tents and I don’t think she would be comfortable around anyone else, right?”

Ymir had stopped trying to grab Hanji’s glasses, but she had now draped herself over Historia and was hugging her from behind, her chin atop Historia’s head. People walking by were snickering but Historia only rolled her eyes. So long as Ymir was behaving, she didn’t mind.

Hanji took a picture and sent it off to Levi, and then she dismissed them and Historia took Ymir to her tent. All of her bags were there, thankfully, so she hurried to dress out of her wet underwear. It was already darkening outside, so she decided to slip into sleep clothes. Luckily Ymir was wandering around the tent, touching things and making odd noises and being generally amazed by shoes and fabric. Historia left her to it and dressed quickly. When she was done, she grabbed her extra blanket and sleeping bags and made a bed for Ymir.

“Ymir,” she said, garnering her attention. She was busily inspecting one of Historia’s bras, so she dropped it and straightened when Historia called to her. “You’ll be sleeping here tonight.” She pointed at the makeshift bed. “And I’ll be sleeping in my bed there.” She pointed at hers. “Okay?”

Ymir squinted at her slightly. “Bed?”

Historia smiled and nodded. “Yes, bed. It’s time to sleep. I’m really tired. Are you?”

Ymir walked over. “Tired,” she said. Historia realized that she was only parroting what she was hearing, so she sighed.

“Behave, okay?”

Ymir paused in front of her and stared. Her gaze was open and naked and it made Historia squirm on the spot. She remember the kiss from the shower and her lips tingled. For being what might possibly be a wild person, she definitely had talented lips. Historia had to remind herself that Ymir was vulnerable, and taking advantage of her was wrong. Bad. Very bad.

“Goodnight, Ymir.” She pushed her down until she was flat on her back on the sleeping bags, and then she put the blanket over Ymir and set her hands on her hips. “Stay.” Ymir stared up at her innocently, but she obeyed. Historia sighed and slipped into her own bed. It only took seconds before she fell asleep.

XxX

Loud voices outside of her tent roused Historia from a deep, content sleep. She could barely make out the words beyond ‘get up’ and ‘food’, and despite how her tummy rumbled at the thought of breakfast, she didn’t feel ready to get up quite yet. She was just so warm and comfortable, not to mention the body against her back felt so—wait. Historia’s eyes fluttered open and widened.

Ymir wasn’t in her sleeping bag on the floor. In fact, Historia was certain that Ymir was currently spooning her. It didn’t help that something warm and hard was pressed up against her ass and it only took one educated guess as to what _that_ was. But Ymir’s breaths were even against the back of her neck, and her arm around Historia’s waist was quite heavy. Alright, so Ymir was still fast sleep. Historia turned around.

Fast asleep and completely naked, Historia realized. Historia herself was wearing very little. Her sleep clothes consisted of panties and a tank top. She could almost feel every inch of Ymir’s warm, hard body. Why was the universe so cruel?

“Ymir?” She lightly tapped Ymir’s cheek. “Wake up, Ymir.”

Ymir’s brows drew together. Her eyes fluttered open, and then she looked at Historia in confusion. Her gaze darted around in panic for a moment, but memory must have returned because she looked back at Historia and flashed a big, sleepy grin. “Historia,” she said.

Historia couldn’t help but smile. “You snuck into my bed, huh?” She smoothed Ymir’s hair off her forehead and reveled in the sudden look of adoration Ymir gave her. Without warning Ymir pulled her closer and nuzzled the top of her head. She sighed softly. Historia’s heart began pounding. Ymir’s shaft was now pressed up against her belly, _underneath_ her tank top. She could feel every vein, every inch of smooth skin. She flattened a hand against Ymir’s belly and gently pushed her away.

“You need to take care of that,” she told her desperately, hoping that Ymir would understand her. “Please.”

Ymir regarded her with a fire in her eyes. Her cheeks were dark and flushed, emphasizing her multitude of freckles. Her breaths were coming out in short, harsh pants as well, and just the imploring look she was giving made Historia’s entire body burn. She didn’t need to feel to know that her panties were soaked. Her thighs were already slick. She shakily grabbed Ymir’s hand, and then she guided that hand down between Ymir’s legs. Ymir’s eyes darkened. Historia released her hand, but Ymir grabbed hold of it instead. Her gaze turned pleading.

“F-fine,” she mumbled. “I’ll try to help.”

She gently extracted her hand and then covered Ymir’s with it. She guided her fingers around the hard cock between them, and then made Ymir’s hand close over it. Ymir inhaled sharply. Historia’s entire body felt hot, but her cheeks were positively on fire. She could hardly believe that she was doing this, that she was going to help this wild woman jerk off.

Ymir didn’t move at all, only stared at her, so Historia had to do most of the work. She lifted and dropped Ymir’s hand, watched very carefully to see if her expression shifted, listened to any minute change in her breathing. When she brought their hands up and made Ymir’s thumb brush over the head, she groaned lowly and Historia knew that was a sensitive spot for her. So she made sure to spend extra time there, working Ymir up and over until Ymir forcefully stopped their hands and came. Her body went rigid, her eyes screwed shut and spurts of liquid burst from her cock, messing their shirts and the sheet beneath them. Historia had never seen someone come so much before, and just the sight made her wonder how it would feel spraying inside of her, hitting her inner walls, her womb… she shook her head.

“There,” she whispered, face still burning. “Maybe now you can concentrate.” When their hands dropped away Historia was relieved to see that her cock had grown flaccid. She shakily climbed out of bed and grabbed for new clothing. Somehow none of Ymir’s come had gotten on her skin. Ymir was watching her, a soft smile on her face. “We need to head out to eat,” Historia told her hurriedly. “So get dressed.” She tossed some clothes at her. They hit Ymir square in the face, drawing out an indignant huff. Historia laughed.

“Historia,” Ymir mumbled, brows furrowed as if she was angry. “No,” she said. But she mimicked Historia by climbing out of bed and pulling the clothes on. Surprisingly Historia didn’t need to assist her, and in no time the two of them were dressed and the soiled clothes and sheets were dropped off by the cleaning tent.

Historia tried not to think about the fact that she had just helped jerk off a complete stranger as she approached Hanji and their group, who were all calmly eating breakfast and talking happily together. Mikasa was shoving something into Sasha’s mouth while Annie laughed, and Eren and Jean were bickering again. Marco and Armin were both trying to calm them down. Hanji ignored them all as she ate and tapped away at her tablet, but glanced up at their approach. She grinned.

“Ah, good morning! I see our wild companion lasted the night. How is she?”

Everyone paused what they were doing to stare. Historia felt her cheeks light up again, remembering the whole masturbation thing. It didn’t help at all that Ymir suddenly hugged her from behind and started glaring.

“Oh hey she _can_ wear clothes!” Eren shouted.

“Don’t say something like that, you asshole,” Jean told him. “That’s rude.”

“You know what’s rude? Your face.”

Ymir growled softly and Historia felt every inch of it. “Stop,” she told them lowly. The word was a little muffed by her odd accent, but it was clear enough for them to hear it and quiet immediately.

“No shit, she can talk?” Eren asked.

Historia sighed. “Selectively. She’s doing fine,” she turned to Hanji and said. “Nanaba said her tests came back clear. She’s healthy. Very healthy, apparently. We’re still waiting for Levi to get back to us.”

Hanji nodded and turned back to her tablet. “Great. She can venture with us into the jungle. I have a feeling she’ll know the way better than me. Plus, she can wrestle with wild animals.”

Ymir hands had dropped down to her hips, so she gently pulled away from her and grabbed hold of her hands. “Ymir, don’t.”

Ymir scowled at her. “Ymir yes,” she said.

“Ymir?” Hanji asked.

“It’s her name. I think.”

“Huh. Interesting. Alright, Ymir it is. The food is on that table there. Get some food in you. We’ll need all the energy we can get.”

Historia exhaled in relief and went over to get some food. Ymir didn’t let go of her hands the entire way, which made walking difficult. The others were also staring and snickering, which only made her fluster even harder. But then Ymir’s truly wild side came out and she started shoving food into her mouth and it took five of them to pull her away from the table before she simply crawled on top of it and ate _everything_. Historia was wrapped around one leg. She stared forlornly at the pancake she wanted to eat, already half decimated and covered in Ymir’s drool.

_Why was the universe so cruel?_


	2. Chapter 2

As they were traipsing through the jungle, Ymir suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked to her left. Hange and the rest kept going, but Historia stopped as well.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, suddenly nervous that they would encounter another animal.

It had been a full week since finding Ymir, and every day she had gone out with them and acted as a guide of sorts. She avoided places that they realized had poisonous plants and insects, and she warded off wild cats by simply growling. No one knew exactly how she managed to do it, though Hange had a theory that Ymir had most likely spent most of her life in the wild and had learnt what sounds and body language to use to defend herself against animals. The weirdest was when she disappeared without warning and they saw her swinging through the trees with a family of apes. Jean liked to make jokes about that, but sadly all of them flew over Ymir’s head.

Ymir didn’t look alarmed, but a stranger expression took her face. It softened and grew solemn at the same time. Ymir gently took her hand and inclined her head. “Come with me,” she whispered.

In just one week Ymir had picked up on very basic language. She had no trouble responding with a few words, though more complex questions still confused her. Hange was having as much fun studying Ymir as she was the iron bamboo—which Ymir had led them to successfully on day two of their outing.

Historia watched the last of the expedition crew disappear. She knew she should probably tell Hange that they were going somewhere, but Ymir had such an imploring look that she couldn’t stand to make her wait. So she nodded and let Ymir lead her away. They stepped through thick bushes and rounded massive trees, and though Historia worried that they would get lost, she knew that Ymir was intimately familiar with their surroundings and would have no trouble getting them back to either Hange or the camp. She just wondered where they were going.

Ymir didn’t say anything more as they walked, but she often glanced back as if to make sure Historia was still following, even though they were holding hands. Her palm was slightly sweaty, too, making Historia wonder if she was nervous. Eventually they reached a small clearing, where within Historia spied debris. Her heart sank when she spotted a crudely made tree house close by.

“Is this where you live?” she asked softly.

Ymir nodded. They continued forward, stepping around the wing of a plane. The metal was badly damaged, blackened from a fire long ago. Vines had slithered along the chunks of metal, reclaiming them into nature. When they reached the tree, Ymir stopped and turned to her. “We need to go up,” she said.

Ymir bent down and pointed at her back, so Historia climbed on and locked her arms around Ymir’s neck. Even though she knew her hold must have been too tight, Ymir didn’t complain. She took a high leap into the air and caught the edge of a branch. Historia was almost certain that they would fall, since she was heavy, but Ymir astonished her by effortlessly lifting them both up and grabbing another branch. Up they went, branch by branch, until they met a wooden platform and Ymir gently eased her down off her back. Historia was breathing harshly while Ymir hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“How did you do that?” she asked, eyes wide. “You just lifted us both with nothing but upper body strength.”

Ymir grinned smugly at her. “I’m strong,” she said. “Very strong.”

 _Yeah, understatement of the century._ Ymir leaned in, chasing all thoughts out of Historia’s mind, and pulled her in close. There was nowhere for Historia to escape, even if she had wanted to, when Ymir dipped down and kissed her. Ever since that time in bed, Ymir had been extremely clingy, and when she knew no one was watching, she kissed her. At first Historia had tried to make Ymir realize that they shouldn’t, but god, her mouth was so hot and inviting and Historia could come just by kissing her. Her protests became weaker and weaker until eventually she just accepted the inevitable and hoped to god that Hange didn’t find out.

The kiss was sweet and lingering, but eventually Ymir pulled away and stroked soft circles along Historia’s flaming cheeks. Her smile turned sad. “Home,” she offered, stepping away. She lifted both arms and gestured to the space around them.

Historia finally took in her surroundings. The structure seemed unstable, but it was clearly old. The floor, walls and ceiling all had plants grown into them. Leaves littered the ground as well, but what struck Historia was the few bits of furniture she could see. There was a table with three chairs, a structure that looked very similar to a shower and the base of a bed, though it was covered in leaves and not a mattress. She took it all in, heart thudding. Ymir watched her face carefully.

“What happened to you?” Historia asked. “Did you make this?”

Ymir shook her head. She headed over to the leaf bed and dug around for something. When she found it she brought it over. The way she held it was reverent, and she seemed a little hesitant to hand it over, but eventually she did. Historia accepted the object and stared down at an old, faded photograph of two men, and between them, a little girl that looked a lot like Ymir. She looked no older than five.

“Is this you?”

“Yes.”

Historia traced the dust coated glass. “Your fathers?”

“They were.”

Her heart clenched hard. She didn’t need to ask that they were no longer alive. Ymir took the frame back and returned it to where she had taken it. She took Historia’s hand again and guided her to the edge of the wooden house.

“Where are we going now?”

“To meet them,” Ymir answered.

Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir, and then they were suddenly soaring through the sky. Ymir hardly gave her time to even prepare for the flight, not to mention the landing. When they were back on the ground, Historia shakily inhaled and glanced back behind them. They’d just swung down via vine.

“Well, okay,” she commented to herself. Ymir chuckled softly and pulled her along again. Through more trees and bushes, they came to a big, beautiful tree. Its bark was white and its leaves red, and at its base sat a large stone with a small bloody handprint on it.

“Are they buried here?”

Ymir nodded and dropped down to her knees. She gently touched the rock. “They died,” she explained. “Jaguar.”

Historia placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been alone here ever since?”

“Yeah.”

Well, that explained Ymir’s ability to speak and understand. She’d been five when she started living here. It must have been weird for her, being able to speak again after so long without people to speak to. Karanese was an island on its own, and before the discovery of its iron bamboo deposits, no one had ever visited this place.

“I’m so sorry.” Now she placed both hands over Ymir’s shoulders. The hard muscles there were tense, but they relaxed underneath her touch. Historia’s heart fluttered. Ymir stood and turned around, grief still in her eyes but a naughty grin at her lips.

“Come,” she said, taking Historia’s hand.

Like all the other times, Historia didn’t resist as Ymir pulled her away. She stared at where their hands were linked, stomach tingling. Even though they’d only known each other for a week, Historia realized that her feelings for Ymir went beyond mere physical attraction. She also cared about her, enough that these new revelations made her heart hurt. What must it have been like, to be a child all alone, with her parents gone, her home so far away? Just thinking about it made Historia sucked in a very deep breath and tug Ymir’s hand until she stopped and turned around. Historia grabbed her face and pulled her down, moulding their lips together. Ymir made a soft noise of surprise, but she melted easily into the kiss, hands coming around to cup Historia’s hips and pull her closer until there was no space between them. Historia was sure she could feel Ymir’s fluttering heartbeat just underneath her skin. When they broke apart, Ymir’s eyes were wide and awed. This was the first time Historia had initiated something.

Historia smiled cheekily. “You had somewhere else to take me?”

Ymir blinked for a moment, utterly silent. Light from above them made her eyes shine a light golden, brought out the freckles on her cheeks with a little more emphasis. Ymir turned sharply and shoved a huge leaf out the way. Immediately they stepped into a new clearing, but this one had a stream with a small waterfall. Historia took the area in, captured by the calm beauty of it. The day was awfully hot, making her clothes stick to her skin from the sweat, and there were animals making all sorts of noises in the distance. But here, by the calm stream and gentle splash of water, Historia felt more at peace than she had ever been.

Maybe now, for a moment, she could appreciate nature around her.

Ymir dropped her hand and approached the water. She slipped out of her clothes quicker than Historia could blink, then dove head first. When she surfaced she slicked her hair back and grinned, taunting. She didn’t need to speak, and she didn’t. Historia’s eyes flicked from the discarded clothes, to Ymir’s form in the clear water. Her heart leaped into her throat.

“Fuck it,” she said. She hastily threw her clothes off and then jumped in with Ymir. The water was cool and heavenly, and when Ymir floated near and gently took hold of her hips, heat gathered in Historia’s belly. They were both naked. “It’s beautiful here,” she whispered.

Ymir nodded. “Hm.” The look in her eyes was hungry, so Historia expected it before Ymir leaned down and kissed her. For once she completely and utterly fell into it, arms wrapped around Ymir’s neck, forcing her lower. Their bodies were warm and slick, and Historia could feel the growing hardness against their bellies. There was no doubt that she was wet, too, and it wasn’t from the water. “Historia,” Ymir groaned.

Historia pressed her hands to Ymir’s hard abdomen, eliciting a soft inhale from her. It was too tempting to slide her hands downwards, so she did. Ymir nuzzled against the side of her neck, pressing gentle kisses and bites. Historia shut her eyes, thought about what they were doing, the emotions and sensations coursing through her veins. Was this really so wrong? Was there really any point in holding herself back?

“What do you want?” she husked into Ymir’s ear, fingertips trailing along her thighs. She could feel Ymir shivering.

“You,” Ymir grunted. “Inside of you.”

A strong wave of arousal swept through her. _Fuck it_ , she thought yet again. She finally closed her hand around Ymir’s cock, awed by its thickness. It was rock hard, and Historia could feel the throbbing pulse along the bulging veins. Ymir’s hips gave a firm jerk and she pulled away to look into her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Ymir asked her.

Historia’s heart fluttered. She was very well falling in love with Ymir. There was no doubt that she wanted her body—no, ached for it—but there was also something inside of her heart and soul that called out for Ymir, wanted nothing else but her. Historia didn’t just want Ymir to take control of her body. She wanted Ymir to take her heart as well.

“Yes,” she breathed. She was ready. “Take me. Right now.”

Ymir was hard enough, and she wet enough, that no foreplay was needed. Ymir lifted her up into her strong arms, kissing her passionately while she angled her hips properly. Historia’s heart thundered, and then skipped a beat, when she felt the head of Ymir’s cock brush against her entrance. Ymir pushed forward, and she started to slowly sink in.

“Historia?”

Her eyes flew open wide, and before she realized what she was doing, she shoved Ymir away from her with a hand in her face. Ymir splashed in the water and Historia wiped the water from her eyes. At the treeline Annie stepped out.

“A-Annie?”

Annie lifted a brow. Ymir surfaced and pushed the hair out of her face, and she was glaring—at both of them. Historia wanted to go to her, to put a hand on her arm and apologize for her reaction, but Ymir started wading out of the water and all Historia could do was follow. Annie was giving them pointed looks, Ymir specifically, and Historia knew that Annie knew. Annie had probably known from the beginning.

“We didn’t do anything,” she assured softly, cheeks red. Ymir had pulled her clothes on and was shaking her head about like a dog.

“Sure,” Annie responded. She shoved her hands into her pockets and waited for them to dress. “Hange was concerned, so I came looking for you. I won’t tell her you went skinny dipping.”

Historia flushed even harder. She felt embarrassed and ashamed, but more so she felt guilty. She turned to give Ymir some form of apology, but before she could Ymir disappeared into the trees. Historia stared after her for a while, and then she sighed and followed Annie back to camp.

She’d have to talk to Ymir later, and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to just be a oneshot with lots of sex why am I doing this to myself lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning that simply writing this made me horny so like, good luck y'all

Ymir only returned a few days later, and when she appeared beside the large fire where Historia was sitting, she had scratches all over her and blood leaking out of her nose. She was such a mess that at first Historia didn’t recognized her, but then she jumped up from her seat and rushed to Ymir’s side, eyes wide with worry.

“Ymir! What happened?”

Ymir lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek. “Fight,” she said simply. “With leopard.”

In the real world Historia would have been flabbergasted, that a person could have a simple ‘fight’ with a leopard and only walk away with a handful of scratches. Ymir wasn’t part of the real world, though. Ymir was completely different.

“Come with me,” Historia said, dragging Ymir away from the fire and prying eyes, towards Nanaba’s tent. The doctor wasn’t in, thankfully, so Historia made Ymir sit down on the nearest table and then set about cleaning her wounds and fussing over her nose.

“It’s not broken,” Ymir told her softly. “I just hit my head.”

Historia gave her cheek a tap. “Why the hell did you fight a leopard? Are you crazy?”

Ymir released a puff of a breath. “I was mad,” she said. “And he started it first.”

“I don’t care who started it. Next time you see any kind of predator, I want you to run, not engage with it. I swear, what am I going to do with you?”

She finished wiping most of the blood away, but Ymir’s eyes caught her. They were soft, none of the hurt from before in them. Ymir pulled her close, hands at her hips, and Historia’s hear started fluttering. “Keep me?” Ymir suggested.

_I love her,_ Historia thought with crystal clarity. There was still sparse light from the fire outside, soft shadows dancing along Ymir’s brown skin. Her eyes were alight like molten gold, and they pulled every inch of Historia’s soul in. She wanted to hold onto Ymir forever and never let her go, so she did just that. She pulled Ymir closer and wrapped her arms around her, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Don’t ever disappear like that again,” she sniffled. “I was so worried.”

Ymir gently lifted her up until Historia was seated on her lap. Her hands started rubbing soothing circles against her lower back, sending tingles to Historia’s toes. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”

“I know.”

Historia pressed a kiss to Ymir’s throat. She smelt strongly of the jungle, of leaves and soil and sweat. The scent didn’t deter Historia. If anything, it made her blood warm. She pulled away slowly to look Ymir in the eyes, to assess how they both felt, if they were okay.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked.

Ymir cracked a slow grin. “No.”

“You promise?”

“Always.”

She exhaled loudly. For the days Ymir had been gone, Historia had been terrified that she had somehow hurt Ymir enough that she would never return. That they would not be able to find her, and she would have to return to her regular life, wondering what it would have felt like to be with Ymir. But there she was, alive and warm and firm. Heat coiled in her belly, and Historia found herself staring opening at Ymir’s lips.

“You know,” Historia started coyly, trailing a fingertip along Ymir’s jaw. “We were kind of interrupted back there. Do you think we could continue what we were doing?”

Ymir’s hands slipped underneath her shirt, caressing the skin of her back. “And what were we doing?” Ymir asked, voice low, smirk in place.

Historia would have played along any other day, but her panties were soaked and she was absolutely on fire. She hadn’t touched herself to relieve the pressure, not when she was too worried over where Ymir had run off to. So she decided to skip right to the point. She grabbed one of Ymir’s hands and slid it into the front of her pants, past the fabric of her panties, until Ymir’s fingertips touched the wet lips of her pussy. She and Ymir both inhaled deeply at the contact.

“Something like this,” Historia husked.

Ymir growled lowly in her chest, a sound that was more animal than anything, but it had the desired effect. Extra wetness spilled along Ymir’s fingers.

“You sure?” Ymir breathed.

“Please fuck me, Ymir,” she begged. By now she was breathless and shaky from arousal.

Ymir kissed her, silencing any other words. Her touches were fleeting, a little too rough. They were all over the place, but for the first few minutes Historia simply enjoyed being touched in any capacity, and the heat of Ymir’s tongue in her mouth. Eventually she grew frustrated, and let her hand join Ymir’s. She guided her towards her clit, and when a fingertip brushed over it, her hips gave an uneven jerk. Ymir pulled away from her, eyes wide with excitement, the brown in them dark.

“Like this?” Ymir asked, swirling her fingertip around the bud of her clit. Pleasure spiked through her and Historia bit down on her lip, a moan building in her throat. Ymir hadn’t seemed to know what she was doing, but she was a very quick study. She experimented with a few different strokes and pressure, until Historia was openly moaning into her shoulder, hips moving. Before she realized it an orgasm crashed through her, and she stiffened atop Ymir’s lap, but Ymir didn’t stop. She dragged her fingers downwards, sweeping through her wetness, and gently probed at her entrance.

“Yes,” Historia hissed, feeling empty inside. Ymir immediately sunk two fingers in, and the stretch was absolute bliss. Ymir seemed to know what to do there, because she immediately started thrusting, fingers hitting the perfect spot inside of her.

“So warm,” Ymir moaned against the side of her head. “So wet.”

How did this wild jungle woman know how to dirty talk so well? The husky timbre of her voice, the words that left her lips made the pressure and pleasure rise up inside of Historia. Ymir must have sensed that she was nearing another orgasm, because she pulled out suddenly. Historia whimpered in desperation, teary blue eyes popping open.

“Ymir?”

“I need to be inside of you.” Ymir’s expression was tight, strained. Historia immediately hopped off of her, suddenly hyper aware of the hard bulge in the front of her pants. Ymir got off the bed too, and then she stared for a long while, contemplating. Historia’s legs were still a bit wobbly. “Do you trust me?” Historia nodded without hesitation. “Turn around.”

Historia did exactly that. She shivered violently when Ymir stepped closer, making the heat of her body wash over Historia’s. She carefully slid Historia’s shorts and panties down until they pooled at her ankles, then spread her thighs apart. A hand came to rest between Historia’s shoulders, and then she was gently shoved forward until her face was pressed against the bed. She gripped the sheets between trembling fingers.

“Is this okay?” Ymir asked her.

Historia’s pulse was beating rapidly at her throat, her heart knocking hard on her ribs. Her mouth was dry and at first she couldn’t speak, so she merely nodded her head. She heard the zipper of Ymir’s pants and her heartrate spiked even higher. Warmth covered her hips as Ymir covered them with her hands, and Historia shut her eyes tight, wetness leaking down her thighs, pussy aching for Ymir to take her.

“If you want me to stop,” Ymir said. “Say so.”

Historia licked her lips. “Okay.”

One of Ymir’s hands disappeared from her skin, and then Historia felt the soft nudge of Ymir’s cock at her entrance. Despite how wound up she must have been, she took her time. Historia expected Ymir to simply shove her cock inside and fuck her into oblivion, but Ymir went slowly, easing in slowly until the head slipped past her entrance. She paused then, painting soft breaths against Historia’s neck. She was leaning so far forward that if Historia simply pushed back, she could fill herself completely. The thought was extremely tempting. Ymir probably didn’t want to hurt her, worried that going too hard would do just that. So Historia sucked in a breath, and then she thrust backwards and Ymir was too slow to realize it before her cock sunk in as far as it could go. The both of them groaned and Ymir leaned heavily on top of her.

“Impatient,” Ymir grunted.

Historia had never felt so full before. Ymir stretched her so wide, but it felt so good. The burn was almost dizzying in its pleasure. She reached back and tugged at Ymir’s hair, desperate.

“Fuck me,” she groaned. “Please, Ymir.”

Ymir pressed a soft kiss to her wrist. And then she was moving, drawing her hips back, slamming in with so much force that Historia’s skin tingled and the bed scraped on the ground. She released a soft cry of pleasure and surprise, and then Ymir was _finally_ fucking her into oblivion. The head of her thick cock caught against the sensitive skin of her front wall, making stars dance before her eyes. She wasn’t going to last long at all, not when she was so sensitive, when it all felt so intense.

Ymir suddenly wrapped an arm around her tummy and lifted her higher, which changed the angle of her thrusts, and Historia clenched around her for fear that she would come on the spot. Ymir slowed down then, breaths harsh but even. She didn’t stop moving, but she pulled out agonizingly slowly, slid in at the same pace. The friction was burning and maddening and Historia loved it.

“Does it feel good?” Ymir asked her.

Historia bit down on her lower lip. “So good,” she groaned. “You feel so good inside me, Ymir.”

“You feel good around me too.” She clamped her hands around Historia’s hips then, and held her up just from that contact. Historia wished she could see the strain in Ymir’s muscles, just this display of her strength made her feel so close to unravelling, but Ymir was sticking to slow strokes, which drew out the pleasure far longer than she thought possible.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Historia drunkenly confessed. “Since the second we met.”

“When you saw my cock?”

Arousal rippled through her, so strong that her eyes squeezed shut and her toes curled. Ymir’s cock was gliding so slowly against her inner walls, building the fire within her with every gentle thrust.

“Yes,” she hissed. Her entire body felt hot. “But can you blame me?”

Ymir snorted softly. “Guess not.”

Historia was overwhelmed with her feelings for this woman. A soft laugh bubbled out of her chest, and then Ymir’s hands left her hips and reached underneath her shirt to cup her breasts, and Ymir used her forearms to keep Historia’s body propped up. Historia could feel the muscles in them straining, and a stream of wetness pulsed out of her and down their thighs.

“You’re so strong,” Historia gasped.

“I try.”

Historia laughed again. “You’re an ashsole, you know that?”

Ymir’s lips pressed to her throat, right below her ear. Ymir was still thrusting into her, going so fucking slow. Historia was torn between being in heaven and in hell. On one hand she so desperately needed to come, but on the other this felt better than anything she had ever felt before. Each little ripple of pleasure sent her closer and closer to the edge.

“For you I’ll be anything,” Ymir husked against her skin.

Historia clenched around her. The orgasm came out of nowhere, not giving any warning before her body jerked hard and Ymir gave a choked moan in her ear. At the same time Ymir started coming, too, shooting load after load of hot come inside of her, bathing her inner walls. Historia almost screamed, but Ymir’s hand clamped down around her mouth and she moaned into her palm. Ymir pressed her face against Historia’s shoulder, hips jerking with every pulse until eventually she released everything. Historia’s orgasm faded slowly, leaving her a jumbled mess in its wake. Ymir was still holding her up, her cock still deep inside of Historia, still hard. Historia could feel their come leaking down her legs.

“Oh god,” she groaned out.

Slowly, gently, Ymir lowered her back down onto the bed. She was breathing harshly and when Historia chanced a look over her shoulder, she saw that Ymir had completely discarded all her clothes and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She looked absolutely arousing. Historia had just experienced the single most powerful orgasm in her life, and yet she felt very ready for another one. She licked her lips.

“I want more,” she said.

Ymir gave her a grin, wiggled her brows. “I have lots to give you.”

She laughed. “We can’t fuck in here again. Nanaba might come back. Actually, I’m surprised she hasn’t yet.”

Ymir gave her a saucy look. “Maybe she did. Maybe she watched.”

Historia shivered violently again. Ymir pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss, but she reminded herself that soon Ymir would be inside of her again. Historia was going to make Ymir work very, very hard. What was the point of having all of those muscles if they weren’t put to extreme use?

“We should shower,” Historia suggested. “How fast can you run?”

Ymir’s eyes darted to the tent entrance, where people were casually walking past, talking. She turned back to Historia with a grin. “Fast.”

Historia gathered their clothes in her arms and grinned. “Good. Because we’re going to streak to the showers.”

Ymir tilted her head, confused at the term. But when Historia went to the back of the tent and lifted the flap, her eyes shone with understanding. Historia saw her sharp teeth flash in the darkness as she smirked long and wide. She shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sexcapades next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

She tore her shirt off as they dashed into the night, running from Nanaba’s tent to the showers. Ymir was indeed exceptionally fast, but she stayed just behind Historia’s slower trot. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and her inside felt molten and loose. They could hear people all around them, and ducked in the bushes and shadows whenever somebody ventured too near. They were making a hell of a noise, and no doubt people would start to wonder what the hell was running through the camp. Ymir placed a hand on her shoulder when they paused again, pressing firmly against her back. The still wet shaft of her cock brushed against Historia’s side.

“Deep breaths,” Ymir told her softly. “We need to be quiet.”

It was so difficult when her entire body was buzzing with electricity. But she tried, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply to quell the fire in her veins. All that achieved was making her smell Ymir beside her, and that made the near constant wetness between her legs even worse. They needed to get to the showers as quickly as possible. Historia’s eyes popped open when Ymir’s arms suddenly surrounded her.

“Ymir?” she cried out in surprise.

Ymir lifted her up into her arms and Historia wrapped her legs around Ymir’s waist, forcing her cock upright between them. A bulging vein along the side was throbbing so insistently that even Historia could feel it where they were pressed together.

“Shh,” Ymir whispered in her ear. “Just hold onto me.”

She did just that. Ymir was just made of muscle and strength. Her skin was impossibly warm and Historia couldn’t resist darting her tongue out to sample the salt there. Ymir was running again, feet barely even touching the ground. Historia amused herself by peppering light kisses and bites along Ymir’s shoulder and the side of her neck. Each time her teeth left a soft indent, Ymir inhaled sharply and her hands at Historia’s hips tightened. The jostling of Ymir’s movement made her cock slide against Historia’s clit, and she was pretty sure she could come just from that, but then they burst into the tent and Ymir took her into the stall they had used her first day here. Ymir turned the water on this time, and Historia leaned over to drop their clothes on the ground, uncaring if they got wet.

“That was fun,” she purred against Ymir’s ear. “Your strength really turns me on.”

Ymir hummed softly in her chest. “I know.” A finger brushed over the stiff point of Historia’s nipple. “I can see.”

Historia’s stomach clenched. Steam swirled around them, and Ymir stepped underneath the clear spray of water. She was an absolute sight, packs of muscle on a long, lean body, brown skin glistening with water. Historia’s eyes dropped to between her legs, where Ymir’s cock stood up proudly. Before Ymir even knew what she was doing, she dropped down onto her knees and closed a hand around Ymir’s shaft. Ymir gasped softly and glanced down at her, rivulets of water cascading down her breasts and abs.

“Is this okay?”

Ymir’s stomach clenched hard. Her shoulders lifted and dropped with haggard breaths. Clearly her single orgasm from earlier wasn’t enough. Her cock was harder than ever, extremely warm against Historia’s palm. She tightened her hold and gave a soft pump, carefully watching every twitch of Ymir’s muscles. She started stroking softly, never taking her eyes away from Ymir’s face.

“How do you like it?” she asked.

Ymir reached out and cupped her cheek. Deep emotion swirled in the brown of her eyes. Her hand slid down to join Historia’s, where she covered it and guided Historia into an even slower, firmer stroke. Ymir’s head dropped back, water pelting against her cheekbones and forehead. Every muscle on her tightened, and Historia watched, fascinated, as Ymir’s hand showed her exactly how to play with her cock. When they reached the head, she swiped a thumb over the small opening there, and when they reached the base, Ymir twisted their hands slightly. After a while she withdrew her touch, trusting Historia to do what she had shown. Historia did.

She scooted a little closer and waited for Ymir to lose herself in the sensations, and then wrapped her lips around her cockhead and swirled her tongue over the tip when her hand ascended. Ymir’s hands immediately grasped at her head, not forcing, not moving her, simply holding. She stared down, eyes wide, pupils blown.

“Good?” Historia asked, grinning. She slid her hand down and allowed a few inches of the shaft to slide past her lips and against her tongue. Ymir was absolutely throbbing in her mouth, and she released a deep groan. She seemed to like that very much, so Historia hastened her strokes, added suction over the swirling and slashing of her tongue. Before long at all Ymir was trembling, and then she gave a soft, high pitched moan and heat washed over Historia’s tongue. Ymir sprayed into the back of her throat, over and over until there was nothing left and Historia was left to lick up the bits that had leaked out of her mouth. Ymir had a strong taste, salty and sweet at the same time, but definitely _Ymir_. She was addicted to the taste of her.

Ymir slid down onto the floor, puffing out short breaths. Her chest was heaving and her cock was still rock hard. Historia was aflame, aching inside and wanting nothing but Ymir inside of her, stretching her wide. She climbed onto Ymir’s lap and ran her hands though her hair, giving Ymir a few seconds to catch her breath. They kissed softly, Ymir groaning softly when their tongues touched and she tasted herself. Ymir ran her fingertips along Historia’s back. The water pouring over them was still warm, and steam wrapped around them like a blanket.

“Again,” Ymir croaked softly. “I need to be inside you again.”

Historia was more than happy to oblige. She reached down between them to grasp at Ymir’s cock, and then when it was aligned properly she slid down its length. With every inch that disappeared, Ymir’s soft breaths turned into deep moans. When Ymir was as deep as she could go, Historia paused and cupped Ymir’s face.

“You’re amazing,” she said, injecting as much feeling into her words as she could. “And I don’t just care about you because of the sex, or your cock. I…” Her voice got stuck in her throat. Ymir leaned into her touch, a smile stretching her lips.

“I care about you too.”

 _I love you,_ she wanted to say, but something in her advised that she wait. This wasn’t the time or the place. She filed the confession away for later, somewhere deep in her heart. She reached out and took Ymir’s hands, covering her breasts with them.

“I’m going to ride you,” she said huskily. “Until we both come.”

Ymir nodded mutely, eyes dark with lust. Historia lifted her hips. Ymir seemed to like to fuck slowly, so she started with lifting and dropping herself as slowly as she could handle. This new angle allowed her to position each descent in a way that made her lower back and toes tingle every time the tip of Ymir’s cock sliced against her front wall. She clutched at Ymir’s shoulders and shut her eyes, focusing everything on the sensation of Ymir inside of her, of the water falling at her back, making her hair cling to her skin.

Without conscious thought she started quickening the pace, and then Ymir’s hands folded over her hips and she was slamming down so hard that the sound of their skin slapping filled the air. Gone was the desire to go slow and purposeful. Ymir met her halfway for every thrust, slamming up into her and making her mouth fall open at the intensity of the pleasure.

“Fuck,” Ymir groaned into her ear. “I’m so close, Historia.”

She squeezed her eyes tight and buried her face against Ymir’s throat. Ymir had taken up the role of thrusting, which Historia was very grateful for, and then her orgasm was approaching like a wildfire. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and pulled her face down to kiss her, and then Ymir started coming and the sensation of her come spraying inside of her made Historia tip over the edge. She clenched down hard, pulling a desperate cry from Ymir’s lips in their kiss, and then they were simply rocking into each other, riding the last waves of their release together. When it ended they pulled away, exhausted.

The water was turning cold.

Historia had her cheek pressed to Ymir’s chest, and she sucked in warm mouthfuls of air to regain her breath. Ymir seemed just as winded. Her cock was finally softening, still nestled deeply inside of Historia, and the loss of that firm stretch made Historia want to sob. She was definitely too sore and sensitive to go another round, even though her body definitely wanted more. She lifted herself slowly, allowing Ymir’s cock to slip out, and held a hand out to help lift Ymir as well. Ymir stood, cheeks flushed.

“Let’s wash quickly,” Historia told her. “And then go to bed.”

Ymir cracked an enormous yawn, nodding. She allowed Historia to wash her body and hair, rinse the soap off and then afterwards dry her skin. They slipped into their damp clothes and tip toed to Historia’s tent. Luckily no one stopped them, but the few looks they received made her cheeks redden and warm. Had people heard them? Or seen them? She was much too tired to care about that yet.

When they both climbed underneath the covers, newly naked, they dropped into sleep almost immediately. Ymir curled at her back and held onto her tightly, and the firmness and warmth of her body helped Historia have the most contented sleep she had ever had.

XxX

Historia wasn’t woken by Hange or another researcher, like usual. In fact, she woke up before they even started walking from tent to tent, waking everyone up. When her eyes fluttered open she stared up at the top of the tent, a noticeable wetness and heat between her legs and a throbbing, aching need deep inside of her. She felt like she had been in the throes of the best wet dream of her life, but she couldn’t remember the dream it all. The bed was empty beside her when she reached out for Ymir, and then lips pressed against her inner thigh and she realized in an instant exactly _why_ she was so wet and horny.

“Good morning,” Ymir mumbled from between her legs. “Did I wake you?”

Historia lifted the blanket and stared down at Ymir. Her eyes were wide and alert, a cocky grin on her lips. She trailed her lips along Historia’s other inner thigh, sending shivers right through her body. “Mm,” she muttered, still clouded by sleep.

“I waited for you,” Ymir husked. Her breath was warm where it brushed against her skin. “Is this okay?”

Historia wasn’t so accustomed to having such a caring lover. Normally the women she slept with would never wait for her to wake up, let alone ask her permission. This just cemented the feelings swirling around in her chest, warming her body with more than just arousal. She decided to shove all of her serious thoughts away, and focused solely on Ymir’s playful face, the heat of Ymir’s cheek pressed to her thigh. She swallowed but her mouth was dry, and the cold air hitting her damp skin told her exactly where all that moisture had gone to.

“Couldn’t wait, could you?”

Ymir grinned broadly. “I wanted breakfast.”

Historia opened her mouth, a smart comeback right on the tip of her tongue, but then Ymir’s mouth was on her, the flat of her tongue rubbing over her clit and sensitive flesh, and she threw her head back in time to release a pleasure filled moan.

“ _Ymir,_ ” she gasped, hands shooting down to thread through her hair. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Good?”

Ymir found her clit easily and wrapped her lips around it, giving a lazy tug that made Historia’s entire body tingle. “Good?” she responded, already breathless. “You’re amazing.”

Ymir hummed in delight, the warmth of her breath and vibration of her words sending spikes of pleasure right through Historia. This was the absolute best way to wake up.

Ymir took her time. She alternated between gently sucking on her clit, to lashing it with her tongue. The sight of Ymir working between her thighs made Historia drunk on desire. She couldn’t help but tighten her grip on Ymir’s hair, barely aware that she could be tugging too hard, and started rolling her hips. Ymir encouraged her with a soft moan, and so Historia ground herself against Ymir in time with every stroke and movement of her mouth. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and then Ymir slid in with two fingers and her body burned and tingled as she came, hard, right against Ymir’s mouth. She covered her mouth with a hand, muffling the cries she couldn’t keep inside. Ymir still licked her gently, working her down from her orgasm until she sensed that she needed to stop, and crawled higher to press a kiss to Historia’s throat.

Historia pulled her closer and kissed her, the taste of herself sending another wave of arousal through her. Even though she felt weak and wobbly from her release, and somewhat satisfied, she was still on fire, still needy. Ymir’s breaths were soft but heavy at her ear, so it was apparent that Ymir was just as worked up, if not more. It also helped that her cock was fully hard, resting against Historia’s hip.

“I want you inside of me, Ymir,” she whispered softly. “Do you want to?”

Ymir scooted down a little bit, eyes alight with excitement. “Hell yes.”

Historia giggled. “You heard that from Sasha, didn’t you?”

Ymir settled comfortable between her legs, and then she positioned her cock and sank in all the way with one thrust. Historia was so wet that Ymir had no problem and almost no resistance. Historia arched into Ymir, gasping. “I did,” Ymir answered against her ear.

Ymir was so big inside of her, stretching her so wide. She wrapped her legs around Ymir, inviting her to thrust in as deeply as she could. Ymir did, taking her time, pressing kisses all over Historia’s face and throat. Historia sensed that this was less about pleasure and more about intimacy. Ymir was taking her so softly, so gently. Her hands were warm against her, but they didn’t grip on tightly. Her lips were welcoming when they met Historia’s, tasting of lust and love and everything Historia had ever wanted. She rocked against Ymir, felt Ymir moving inside of her, and for the first time she truly felt alive. The emotions roared up inside of her just as her release did, and she yelled her pleasure against Ymir’s shoulder. When they were done and their bodies went limp, Historia stared teary eyed up at the ceiling of her tent. Ymir was softly stroking the side of her face with her fingertips.

“Are you okay?” Ymir asked.

Historia closed her eyes and sighed softly in content. She covered Ymir’s hand with her own and nuzzled against her palm. “Better than okay,” she said. “Very okay.”

Ymir kissed her softly on the temple. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

It took a long while after they were woken by the others before the both of them could gather the strength to clean up and dress. Ymir was the first one finished, and she stood by the entrance of the tent, waiting. Historia could only roll her eyes. She could easily hear Ymir’s stomach rumbling from all the way across the tent. It was understandable, though, after all the sex they’d had.

“Hungry?” Historia asked her once she was presentable. She brushed her fingertips over Ymir’s wrist and grinned when Ymir shivered.

“Very,” she responded.

Historia took her hand, smiling, pulled her along out of the tent and then nearly walked right into someone. Ymir managed to yank her backwards just in time, and Nanaba took a healthy step away. She was giving them a piercing stare, and Historia knew in an instant that Nanaba knew. She couldn’t fathom why the doctor had been waiting for them, though. Historia’s heart started to pound.

“She’s clean,” Nanaba finally stated. She said no more, and Historia furrowed her brows.

“Um, excuse me?”

Nanaba’s cheeks were dotted with red, and she blew out a long breath. “Ymir,” she supplied. “She’s clean of any STIs.” Her eyes narrowed slightly. “After that scene in my tent, I assume there has been a lot of sexual activity. Are you taking the right precautions, Historia?”

Historia’s entire face blossomed with pink. “You saw us?”

Nanaba looked away and cleared her throat. “I did. I had a mess to clean up too.”

The blush intensified. “Nanaba I… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, you’re both adults. I just want to make sure you’re not blindly going into this. Ymir is clean, but we don’t know if she’s fertile or not. Have you been using protection?”

Historia’s mind jumped to all the times Ymir had come inside of her. She could still feel the phantom warmth hitting her inner walls. When she merely blushed and looked away, Nanaba released a huge sigh. “But it’s okay,” Historia whispered. “I can’t get pregnant right now anyway.” _No matter how many times she comes inside of me_.

Nanaba’s face flooded with relief. “Thank god,” she said. “I was really worried.”

“Thank you for your concern, Nanaba. I really appreciate it.”

“Well, you are part of this team.” Nanaba gave them a small smile. “I should get back to work. Hange wants to see you, so I think you should meet up with her when you get breakfast.”

Ymir’s stomach rumbled again, and her face creased in discomfort. “Historia,” she whined softly.

Historia rolled her eyes. “Alright, you big baby. Let’s get some food in you.”

Nanaba was giving them knowing looks, but she at least said goodbye and briskly walked away until she disappeared into her tent. Historia still felt mortified that Nanaba had most likely walked into her tent and seen Ymir fucking her from behind. She couldn’t even remember hearing anything. Ymir’s words from that moment came back to her, and she shot Ymir a withering look.

“You knew she saw,” she accused.

Ymir shrugged. “She ran away. Not much I could do.”

She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, so she stuck with neither. They went hand in hand to join everyone for breakfast, garnering quite a few curious glances the second they entered the tent. Hange was sitting alone at a table, so Historia knew to grab their food and head to join her. She was quietly eating, scrolling through something on her tablet. Hange didn’t look up when they sat down, but Historia still felt like she was about to be scolded.

“Good morning,” Hange finally said. “Did you have a good evening?”

 _Does everyone know?_ She cleared her throat and started picking apart her piece of toast. Ymir was already stuffing her face, cheeks puffed up with too much food. She somehow managed to swallow it all down, and just continued shoving more in. Historia felt a little too nervous to eat yet, and Ymir was already eyeing her plate.

“I did,” she answered.

“That’s good.” Hange set her fork down and straightened, groaning in satisfaction when her back cracked. “We somewhat heard,” she added as an afterthought. “I had no clue that you were sleeping together.”

It wasn’t said with anger or judgement, but pure curiosity and a hint of amusement. Hange finally glanced at them, and her eyes were shining with mischief. “I’m sorry,” Historia hurried. “I didn’t mean to, um… for anyone to hear.”

“Well, I’d hope not.” She shoved her plate forward and stretched her arms above her head. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing.” Historia wanted the ground to just suck her in and swallow her whole. She respected Hange so much, and to know that she knew was horrifying. “When did this start?”

Historia sensed the relaxed air around them tensing up. She nibbled on some toast just to give herself some time to breathe. When she finished eating her toast, she pushed her plate to Ymir and watched her devour everything else on there. “Well, the sex only started yesterday.”

Hange hummed. “I see.” She set her tablet aside too, and lifted her glasses to rest on top of her head. Historia’s heart immediately jumped. Hange without glasses was Serious Hange. Business Hange. Is Definitely Going to Kill You Hange. Terror filled her veins. “Are you being careful?”

Historia inhaled shakily. “Nanaba said that Ymir is clean, and I’m on birth control.”

“I mean emotionally, Historia.” Hange’s eyes filled with warmth. “Levi hasn’t been able to find much information on Ymir. That plane crashed quite a while ago, and there’s a possibility it was a private craft. We have been searching through missing person reports, but sometimes stuff that old just gets lost in the system. It’s clear that Ymir spent most of her life living in this jungle. She’s picked up our ways easily enough, but what comes after? We have two weeks left here, and after that we return to the city. Will Ymir go with us? Or will she stay?”

Trust Hange to see right through to her very soul. Historia swallowed hard and sent Ymir a look. Ymir was looking at her too, a serious expression on her face. “We… haven’t talked about it yet,” Historia said. “I didn’t think that far.” All she had been thinking about was sex. What _were_ they going to do?

“I think you should have that discussion sooner rather than later,” Hange told them. She stood and gathered her things. “If you need anything, I’m here for you.” She started walking away, but paused suddenly. “Oh, and please refrain from running around naked. Keep your noodling to your tent, alright?” She grinned cheekily and then sauntered off.

Historia watched her, cheeks red and heart thumping. Ymir had gone very silent. She didn’t want to admit how scared she suddenly felt, especially since Ymir didn’t seem very keen to talk anytime soon, and a bit later she disappeared into the jungle with nothing more than a soft kiss to Historia’s forehead. Historia stared into the trees where she had run off, stomach tight with knots.

What if Ymir wanted to stay?

XxX

Despite her constant worry, Historia couldn’t bring herself to ask Ymir what she wanted to do. Ymir stuck to her like glue, always touching some part of her, hardly leaving but for when Historia had to properly assist Hange, as was her job. By then everyone knew that the two of them were together, though Historia wasn’t entirely sure if they were _together_ together, or just having constant sex.

The sex was exactly that—constant, passionate, explosive. No amount of worries could make Historia say no to Ymir’s touch, and Ymir was very fond of showing her every different position there was. One they had snuck away together and Ymir had lifted her up to eat her out. After that Historia had scratches all over her back from the bark of the tree, but the multiple orgasms Ymir had given her were well worth it. Ymir was definitely finding creative ways for them to fuck in a way that made use of her strength, always having to hold Historia’s body up somehow while she drove into her. Historia was far from complaining.

It was the last day, and the campsite had been completely packed up. Most of the team had already left, save for Hange and her main team, which included Historia. Since the moment she had woken—and despite being nude and sated from the previous night’s activities—Historia had been a nervous wreck. Ymir had barely spoken too. She remained silently thoughtful throughout breakfast, and when it was time for them to make their trek to the beach where a ship waited to take them back, Ymir followed. Historia had been so relieved that she had nearly cried, but Ymir had pressed a kiss to her forehead and her worry melted away.

It took hours to walk through the jungle, and with Ymir’s guidance no predators decided to pursue them as tasty snacks. The closer they got, though, the sicker Historia felt. Eren told her that she looked paler than usual, and Mikasa slapped him up the head. Hange then agreed, saying Historia looked a little green, too. It was clear they were trying to joke around and cheer her up, but all they did was place a spotlight on those awful feelings. Ymir was right by her side, though, clutching her hand almost a little too tightly. Historia hoped it was because she didn’t want to let go, but part of her was terrified that Ymir was only memorizing what it felt like before she let go. She didn’t want Ymir to let go. She couldn’t imagine leaving without her.

 _Would I be willing to stay, then?_ she wondered. _Clearly I can survive, if Ymir managed to somehow. Sure, no more civilized living. But I’d be with Ymir, and that’s all that counts. There would be no worries of working and bills and people. Would I really be okay with this? Would Ymir want me to stay with her?_

Her thoughts kept her so occupied that she failed to notice that they had reached the water until Ymir nudged her gently on the side. Her stomach dropped immediately, and her eyes filled with tears. The others all climbed into the boat, but no one urged her to hurry. They were waiting, looking everywhere but at them. Ymir cupped her cheek and turned her face upwards, wiping a tear away with her thumb.

“This is it, I guess.”

Ymir’s face creased in worry. “You’re crying.”

Historia sniffled. “I…” Her throat felt swollen. What could she say? Would words do anything? She had no idea what Ymir wanted to do, what her plans were. Ymir was just looking at her, waiting. “I love you.” It was simple, but genuine.

Ymir’s eyes widened at the words. “You do?”

“Of course I do.”

These past two months had been the best of her life. Maybe two months weren’t enough to truly fall in love, maybe they were. Historia just knew that regardless of what happened in that moment, she would forever be changed thanks to meeting Ymir. She wouldn’t regret it either way.

“I want you to come with me,” Historia pleaded softly. “I know you think the civilized world is a bit scary. It’s not like you remember, and you’ve grown used to living here. But I… I need you, Ymir. I want you, but I won’t ever force you to follow me. If you want to stay here, I’ll leave you.”

Historia had spent many nights telling Ymir about the city, about their modern world and the things she had missed. Ymir had seemed beyond curious, but she found certain aspects distasteful, such as needing to work to earn a salary, which in turn bought food. She also couldn’t wrap her head around taxes.

“Okay.”

Historia’s world slowed down. A light breeze rustled Ymir’s long brown hair. Her eyes were serious and scared, but honest. Historia wasn’t sure she had heard right. “Um, what?”

Ymir snorted softly, but she was smiling. “I said okay. I’ll go with you.”

Happiness filled her entire body. She nearly fell over, and had to hold onto Ymir for support. “You’re coming with me?” she asked, dumbfounded, ecstatic.  

Ymir gave her cheek a light pat. “I am.” Her expression turned vulnerable, and Historia watched her throat move as she swallowed. She glanced at the boat, where Hange and the others were patiently waiting. There was fear in Ymir’s eyes too. “I trust you,” Ymir said. “With my life.”

Historia would have considered that an exaggeration if she didn’t feel exactly the same way. She grinned broadly and locked her arms around Ymir’s neck, jumping up into her arms. Ymir didn’t expect it, but her sense of balance was impeccable, and she didn’t stumble. She laughed softly when Historia rained kisses down on her face.

“You won’t regret it!” Historia exclaimed. “I promise!”

Ymir pulled her into a sudden kiss, but it was sweet and warm and it made Historia’s skin tingle. They wobbled towards the boat, clinging onto each other like their lives depended on it.

The ride back to the city would be an interesting one.

* * *

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was wild guys. thanks so much for reading! This was a blast to write, and I hope the sex was as satisfying for all of you as it was for Historia! (and me lol). Keep an eye out for a new fic I'll be posting sometime soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome


End file.
